


And Here We Go Again

by Akaharley



Category: Hidden Agenda (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaharley/pseuds/Akaharley
Summary: Basically a retelling of Hidden Agenda with extra scenes, dialogues and a lot of Becky and Felicity. Oh, and they are endgame.





	And Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first try writing a fanfiction. Positive criticism is totally welcome. As previously stated this is a retelling of the game, but i'm planning on continuing the story. Let's see...  
> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes.

Felicity and Becky were looking at files about the Trapper case for hours.  
All the while the cop was acting tired and somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation, which made the DA a little bit worried. When Cavalry became the main subject Felicity could feel the tension emanating from Becky's body. Also, her father killing himself? That’s some heavy stuff. Felicity was mesmerized by Becky’s strength when dealing with all of this.

"There's no use in denying that. I'm supposed to be crazy, right? Like father like daughter" Becky simply said, her voice low.

Felicity immediately wanted to reach out for the distressed woman "Becky, you're a good cop, okay? I'm sure everything will work out."

"Yeah, wish I could believe that."

"Hey" She finally reached out and touched the other woman's knee softly. She wanted to hold her but her insecurities and their involvement in the case stopped her. "Don't say it like that. I mean, your father, that's some heavy load. But I'm sure you'll show everyone that you're not him. He was a hero, and you, from what I've seen, are also a hero." She kept her hand at Beck's knee, "But you are not crazy, ok?"

They stared in silence at each other for a few seconds before Felicity finally completed her monologue, "I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you." She smiled "But I'm fine now. It's been some time since he died so," she paused, "but still...Thank you."

“Are you sure you're okay?” Felicity breathed out as she studied Becky’s face. 

“Fine, fine,” She tried to smile but it wasn’t a very successful attempt.

Felicity frowned.

“No, no, seriously,” Becky shook her head, “I’m good.”

The DA eyed her carefully, "Okay. I know we're still getting to know each other but I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"I know. And I appreciate it." Her smile seemed sincerer this time, and this made Felicity happy somehow.

Just as Felicity realized Becky was about to say something more, the cop's phone rang, "Becky Marney." She answered professionally. 

"Oh, I see...yeah yeah, okay." By the look at the other woman's face, Felicity could tell something bad just happened, "I'm on my way. Just send me the location."

"Is everything okay?" She looked at Becky as she held the phone, eying it obviously worried.

"I'm not sure. There's been an incident at a Cabin." She stated simply but seemed bothered, Felicity was sure, "Well, I have to go."

"Trapper related?" The DA asked.

"It might be." She swallowed thickly, her entire posture stiffening, "Fuck, I'm sorry. All this shit is really getting to me."

"Becky. You’re human, okay? I'd be worried if you were completely blunt about this whole case..."

Beck slightly nodded and eyed Felicity, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you for listening to me." She started to get up from the couch.

Felicity smiled back and walked Becky to her apartment's front door, "Just be careful, alright? And if you want you can call me after and go over what happened.” Deep down she just wanted to know if she'd be alright.

"Sure, I'll let you know." She finished and touched Felicity's left arm tenderly.

Felicity returned the gesture and touched the soft hand on her left arm right before closing the door. The DA signed as she leaned her forehead on the door, "Who would've thought...I totally have a crush on Becky Marney." She closed her eyes, "Crap."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER THE CABIN MURDER SCENE

Becky sat at the couch in her living room. She felt horrible. Cavalry was dead. This whole case was a mess. She was a suspect. In other words, everything was just perfect. She hated the fucker with all her guts but losing a colleague like this...It wasn’t easy. 

"Fuuuuuck." She guided her head backwards as she reached for her phone at the stand. She dialed Felicity's phone. 

"Becky?" Came the eager voice on the other side.

"Hey." Beck's voice was raspy, weak. "Sorry to bother at this hour...I just," She trailed off, "Sorry, it's really late. I shouldn't have called..."

"No, no, Becky. I told you you could call." She eased the other woman. "What happened?"

"Cavalry is dead."

Silence.

“Yeah…” Becky said when no reply came and pressed her forehead with her thumb and index finger. A headache was certainly coming.

"Oh my God...But dead… I mean, what happened?"

"An officer, officer Montesinos," She gulped and shifted on the couch," found his body. It was rigged just like the Trapper killings. There were two bombs and…and now we have two fellow colleagues dead."

"Holy shit." Felicity didn’t know what else to say.

“The second blast almost caught Simon. He was lucky, but he’s fine. Physically at least…”

“Some good news at least.” She ventured, “So, does this mean the Trapper is still on the loose? Was it really him?”

"Maybe, but it could be a copy-cat for all we know.”

“Jesus.” She didn’t know what else to say. “Are you okay?” She asked concerned while she got up from her bed. She really needed some water.

“I’ll be fine.” Becky answered restrained, feeling vulnerable all in a sudden. She hardly knew this woman, why was she being so needy, so forthcoming with her?

Felicity was surprised with the guarded answer, “I know you’ll be, I just…” 

“So,” Becky interrupted, “uhn, Sargent Riggs would like for you to be at the station this morning. He believes you’ll be a real asset to the investigation, so he asked me to contact you.” She wondered what to say, “That’s why I’m calling actually…”

Ouch, that hurt.

“Oh, of course.” She couldn’t hide her disappointment. “I’ll be there.” She rounded her kitchen isle and reached the filter.

“We’ll talk later then. Good night Miss Graves, sorry to bother you at this hour.”

“It’s no bother. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night detective.” Becky heard the DA’s goodbye and hung up. She immediately located, then cracked, a bottle of Jack Daniels, poured herself a glass and plopped dejectedly on the couch again. 

Goddammit, she knew she was attracted to Felicity, she had no doubt, but she also knew their relationship should be strictly professional. How she’d do that was another problem. The woman was too damn beautiful, smart and kind. Their encounter tonight felt intimate, she thought. It was too easy, too familiar, too inviting, and they hardly knew each other.

The detective once again returned to the bottle of Whiskey to refill her glass and toast to a newborn attraction that shouldn’t exist in the first place.


End file.
